Uncomfortable situation
by StorybrookeGirl
Summary: takes place at the end of ep. 3x15, at Maya's wedding. Violet-Pete -Lucas centric, with a bit of Addison. --Pete asks Violet to dance and they start to talk...then you have to read it please read and review ----- 3-chapter-long story enjoy
1. Guilt

Pete was looking at her in a lovely way and without thinking he said "Do you wanna dance?", he smiled at her.

Violet didn't expect that "What? Are you...I mean...really?"

"Yeah. Just like two normal human beings" he laughed and gently took her hand.

After a few minutes they were dancing in the middle of the dancefloor, Pete's right hand wrapped around Violet's waist and her head leant on his chest.

It seemed like a dream to her and to him as well, like never had happened,

like they were still happy and together, but then Pete talked.

"I know that...well, that we're not together anymore but we're still friends, right? I mean friends like when we could talk about everything in every moment...are we?"

She lifted up her head "Sure. Do you to talk about something?"

He took a deep breath "Yeah" he stared at her.

"Oh! Right now?" she thought he meant maybe the day after, alone in his or her office.

"Yeah...is it a problem?"

"No. No no. Shoot"

"Ok. Well, there's not a nice way to say it so I'm just gonna say it" now Violet was starting to be worried "I...slept with Addison" he sighed.

She looked at him "What?"

"I had sex with Addison. Listen, Violet, I'm sorry...I'm" he tried to reach her hand but Violet withdrew.

"Are you serious?" she tried to look at him in the eyes but it seemed impossible to her.

"Vi..."

She was crying and couldn't hide that.

"Where are you going?" he didn't know what to do and she was walking away.

"Leave me alone, Pete..." her voice barely hearable.

"Violet!" he took Violet's hand to turn her and to face her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed letting big tears run down her cheeks.

Cooper saw her walking towards her car and followed her.

Walking through the hall she found Addison in front of her. She noticed that she was crying and tried to talk to her

"Violet, it wasn't meant to happen, it just did"

Violet felt like she wanted her dead, she wanted to yell at her but in the end controlled herself and just looked down and kept walking, avoiding her.

Now that she was outside she felt finally free to let out the tears.

Cooper took her hand and she stopped.

"Vi, what happened?"

She turned and hugged him tightly.

"Pete...Pete and Addison happened" she said sobbing, her voice broken "They slept together...I know that I pushed him away but Cooper...I love him. I've always loved him"

Pete was standing on the other side of the parking lot but heard every single word. He wanted to explain her the situation but then walked back in to find Addison.

"Addison..." she smiled, but her expression changed when she saw Pete's one "...we need to talk"


	2. Forgiveness

Pete took her to the nearest corner.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore"

"But, Pete..."

"Addie, it was a mistake and I don't wanna hurt Violet. I'm sorry but I told you, I love her"

Addison seemed sad but she understood him. And then maybe she could have had a chance with Sam.

"Don't worry, it's ok" she tried to smile "Now go to her. At least try to explain her the situation"

"Thank you, Addie"

Pete ran to his car. He tried to call Violet, but she didn't answer the phone.

He got to her house in half an hour due to the traffic. The lights were on. Pete knocked on the door for almost 5 minutes

"Violet, please, I need to talk to you...let me explain"

He bagan to be a bit worried.

Violet was surely at home but he couldn't hear any kind of noise.

After a moment he heard something, like a broken vase.

"Violet! Are you ok?"

She finally opened the door. Her eyes were full of tears, tears that were running down her cheeks and didn't seem to wanna stop.

"No, Pete! I'm not ok..." her voice broke

"I'm sorry, Vi..."

"Oh, really? For screwing Addison? I haven't seen you so sad in these days"

"I'm sorry but we were alone, you pushed me away..."

"I didn't walk away from you and...Lucas so easily"

"But you did. It's not what matters now but anyway you did it"

She started crying heavily. He tried to reach her hand but she withdrew and ran upstairs.

Unfortunately for her Pete wasn't ready to give up.

He got in, closed the door and slowly got upstairs. Violet was sit in a corner of her bedroom, hiding her face with her arms leant on her knees.

Pete walked towards her and sit next to her.

"Violet, you have to believe me. I love you"

He tried again to reach her hand but this time she didn't push him away

"And I love you too. That's why it hurts me so much to know that you slept with her"

"Then how do you think I felt when I discovered that you slept with her father?"

She was now looking at him with big tearful eyes. Pete lifted up his hand and dried her tears. He pulled her closer to him, to hug her. His arm wrapped around her waist, her head resting on his shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence Pete talked

"Vi, I have to go home now...to Lucas"

"Ok...it's ok..." she managed to say among the tears.

They stood up.

When they were in front of the door Violet looked at him

"Pete, listen...I wanna fix this, this situation, really. I wanna love Lucas, I wanna be a good mother but..."

He took her hand and interruped her

"Then just do it. Close the door, come with me. Now" He smiled.

Violet didn't know what to feel. Worry or relief?

She closed her eyes and let her heart decide, instead of her mind, this time.

"Ok"

* * *

**A/N : ok, I'm hopeless ^^ I'm overmuch addicted to Pete/Violet but what can I do? ^^ I love seeing then together =)**

**anyway hope you like the story, even if it's short ^^ gonna post the other chapter this afternoon or tomorrow =)**

**please, Read & Review ^^**


	3. Love

Half an hour after they were in front of Pete's house.

He wondered if he had done the right thing bringing her there or if, as usual, he had pushed too much.

She could've pushed him away even more and Pete didn't want that to happen.

"Um...may I say something? Before we get in"

"Sure"

He took her hand.

"Whatever happens I need you to not run away this time. What I mean is that I don't wanna see Lucas hurt because of you pushing him away again. I need him to be happy. I need you both to be happy" he grinned.

"Don't worry" she went closer to him "I'm not going anywhere" she put both her arms around him neck and softly kissed him.

He opened the door to find the babysitter packing her things, ready to leave.

"Hi, Mr Wilder" Jenny was such a nice girl, and plus she really got on well with Lucas.

"Jenny, this is Violet" he said to introduce her.

"Oh, hi! Nice to meet you, finally. Mr Wilder is always 'Violet this, Violet that'. Anyway, Mr Wilder, I really have to go home, now"

"Ok, I'll call you when I'll need you again" Pete said with his always-bright smile.

Jenny closed the door behind her.

Pete leaded Violet to Lucas' bedroom. It was all painted in green and yellow, with giraffes everywhere.

He got immediately closer to the crib as he heard Lucs starting to cry. It took more time to Violet to get closer to them, because that sound, that cry, leaded her to a panic attack due to a flashback she had,that one she had been trying to keep out of her mind for the last nine months: Katie walking out of the door with Lucas in her arms, separating them...

"Hey, Violet...relax, breathe. There's no one here except me, you and Lucas. There's no danger. Come here"

She slowly walked towards them. One baby step at the time. She was now closer enough to see her son. He stopped crying when he saw his mother, he yawned for tiredness but looked at her with his big blue eyes wide open.

Without thinking she brought her hand near to his little fingers. She blocked for a moment, but Lucas didn't. He firmly gripped her index to taste it. She let out a smile. Then, for the very first time after his birth, she held him. Lucas was playing with her hair and smiling.

"I never saw him smile like this" Pete said stroking her back.

She didn't say anything. She felt in another world. That moment was just hers and Lucas', because for the first time she loved him.


End file.
